


Pinch

by SterlingAg



Series: KRTK Goes Punk [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is apprenticing at a tattoo parlor. He gets customers from all walks of life. There's one walk-up that he can't seem to get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinch

“Oi! Tetsurou!” Yelled Terushima. Kuroo looked up from the piercing gun he was sterilizing. 

“What do you want, ass breath?” Kuroo yelled back.

“Is that really how you should be talking to your coworker?” Terushima leaned in the doorway of Kuroo’s space, “Anyway, taint stain, we got a walk up. You free yeah?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “I’ve got ink this afternoon. Can’t someone else do it?”

“It’s just a bottom lip piercing, quit bitching.” Terushima waved off his protests and walked away. A few seconds later he heard the same voice instructing someone back to Kuroo’s studio. Kuroo groaned loudly and then turned to his cabinet to get out his utensils. 

Footsteps stopped at his doorway. Without turning around, “Take a seat on the chair. We’ll get you marked and pierced in just a second.”

The footsteps moved to the lounge chair and then the telltale squeak of the synthetic material let Kuroo know the customer had sat on it. Great, Kuroo thought, another high school girl wanting to look cooler. He could not tell you the times he had done nose piercings and lip piercings on girls barely 18 going through their rebellious phase. 

“You ever get a piercing before?” Kuroo asked, hands finally curling around the set of tools he would need.

“Yeah.” Replied the customer. Kuroo paused, blinked, and slowly turned around. The voice had not belonged to a teenage girl, who would say she didn’t like needles, and there was not a teenage girl sitting on Kuroo’s chair. Instead he turned to see a boy—maybe a few years younger than him—looking unimpressed. His blonde hair curled softly and down onto his face, directed by an undercut. Black rectangular glasses did nothing to cut the steely glare of the honey-colored eyes. A small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“Not what you were expecting?” He said—purred? His head tilted slightly and he rested his chin in his palm. Even hunched forward, elbow on his knee, the boy radiated cockiness. Kuroo swallowed hard—hoping that was the only thing hard at the moment. 

“Not really,” Kuroo finally got out. He put the plastic wrapped tools on a stand and wheeled it to the bed. It was an old doctor’s examination table that he had got for real cheap at an auction. There had been some questionable stains on it, but the auction house assured him that it was due to the table’s time as a prop in a horror film. Nothing some new upholstery couldn’t fix. 

“Most of the time I get pop punk princesses in here.” Kuroo pulled on some rubber gloves, ignoring his strong urge to blow one up into a chicken.

“And I’m not?” 

Kuroo chuckled, putting his finger under the boy’s chin. He ran a powdered finger across his lower lip, “You tell me _princess_.”

The grin pulled tight into a smirk, “This is the part where you mark me right?” 

Kuroo’s eyes trailed over the piercings already lining the boy’s ears. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely,” Kuroo purred. He leaned in closer to the boy.

“Nicely isn’t really my thing.” The blonde replied, challenging glinting in his eyes. 

“Then I’ll just have you beg.” 

The boy’s eyes widened behind his lenses, pupils dilating slightly. His tongue flicked out, a flash of color from the tongue piercing, to moisten his lips.

“Let’s see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A little ficlet for you all! It's in honor of the AMAZING commission that [ryonello](http://ryonello.tumblr.com/post/139101011364/punk-college-au-tsukki-n-kuroo-commission-for) did for me! Seriously go check it out, check her out, leave her some love. Expect more from this universe because I'm definitely feeling some dark and dirty fic with these two babies.
> 
> Much love!  
> SterlingAg


End file.
